TTEWM Ep13 Heart Without a Home
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla A.
1. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

_Ten chapter był dla mnie dosyć trudny do napisania, ale uważam, że wyszedł nieźle. Jest dosyć klimatyczny, ale na swój sposób smutny. Pojawia się kilka odpowiedzi. Pamiętajcie, że to m o j a wersja historii, więc naginam ją, jak chcę. Może Wam się nie spodobać prawda o Connorach... Proszę więc o reviewy. Jestem jak zwykle bardzo ciekawa, co myślicie;). _

_Z dedykacją dla Aniki. Możesz uśmiechnąć się pod nosem z satysfakcją po tym, jak przeczytasz poniższe rodziały:*._

_To, że chapter ma cztery części, nie znaczy, że jest dłuższy. Jest nawet krótszy od poprzedniego;). Rozbiłam go po prostu na mniejsze części. _

**JOHN'S STORY, PART I**

- Jeśli umrę...

John wpatrywał się w Ericę leżącą na noszach. Białe prześcieradło pod nią zdążyło już nasiąknąć krwią. Czuł rosnący strach, ale także wściekłość na dziewczynę za to, że zasłoniła go własnym ciałem.

- Nic nie mów, Erica! – ofuknął ją; sanitariusz posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie.

Ściskała między palcami maseczkę tlenową.

- Jeśli umrę – powiedziała twardo – powiedz, że ich kocham, rozumiesz? Kocham was wszystkich. Kocham ciebie. Jeśli przeżyję... zadzwoń do Lekarza.

Tym razem jej nie przerwał; żal ścisnął mu gardło.

- My jesteśmy lekarzami – zapewnił ją łagodnie jeden z mężczyzn w kitlach.

- Jest w książce telefonicznej w mojej komórce. Znajdziesz. – Sięgnął po jej dłoń; nie puściła maseczki. – Przygotuję plik. Nagranie. Obejrzysz je, dobrze? Obiecaj!

- Obiecuję – powiedział szybko.

Słony zapach krwi i specyficzna woń szpitala sprawiły, że coś wywróciło się w jego żołądku. Chciało mu się wymiotować, ale zacisnął mocno zęby.

- Do zobaczenia albo żegnaj, John – wyszeptała. – Zobaczymy, jak będzie.

Cofnęła rękę; lekarz wreszcie założył jej maseczkę. John nachylił się i pocałował Ericę w czoło. Jego oczy skrzyły się od łez. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Dojrzał pojedynczą łzę na jej bladym policzku.

Zawsze wesołe, zielone oczy wywróciły się teraz białkami do góry; prawe wolniej, chyba Mózg jeszcze walczył o zachowanie świadomości. Nie udało mu się.

Dłoń Erici puścił dopiero przy drzwiach sali operacyjnej, które zamknęły się za noszami na kółkach. Po chwili jednak wbiegł do środka.

- Ma płytkę w głowie! – powiedział szybko. – A prawa ręka to proteza!

Lekarze spojrzeli na niego zdumieni znad ciała Erici ułożonego na blacie. Nie wiedział, ile powinni wiedzieć, żeby móc ją ratować. Nie powiedziała mu! Znowu poczuł wściekłość; zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego! A może tak naprawdę nic mu nie powiedziała?! Kłamała? Zawsze?...

- Musi pan wyjść. – Pielęgniarka pociągnęła go za sobą na korytarz.

- Gdzie jest łazienka? – wyrzucił z siebie z trudem.

Zwymiotował niemal od razu. Wyszedł z kabiny, zataczając się na nogach i podszedł do umywalki; przepłukał twarz i usta i spojrzał w lustro. Na jego koszulce była spora plama z krwi. Szybko otarł oczy i napił się zimnej wody z kranu. Na drżących nogach wyszedł na korytarz i osunął się na plastykowy stołek, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w każdym szpitalu wyglądają tak samo. Pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Serce biło mu jak szalone; czuł zimny pot na plecach.

Gdzieś niedaleko lekarze walczyli o życie Erici Williams, najbardziej szalonej osoby, jaką znał. Powiedziała, że go kocha. Cameron też mu to wyznała, ale terminatorka nie miała serca; Erica za to często kłamała. Dla ich dobra, jak mówiła. Czuł pustkę. Wreszcie otarł oczy i wstał. Przez oszklone główne drzwi widział zalany deszczem parking. Lało jak z cebra. Usłyszał przetaczający się grzmot i światła na chwilę przygasły. Wyjął komórkę; nie było zasięgu.

- Jesteśmy w dolinie. – Usłyszał głos recepcjonistki. – I na dodatek jest burza.

Powiódł wzrokiem po jej biurku.

- Nie mamy jeszcze linii stacjonarnej – wyjaśniła szybko. – Może pan zadzwonić z biura szeryfa. – Zatrzymała wzrok na plamie krwi.

Cofnął się, siadając na kanapie. Rozejrzał się; budynek musiał być nowy. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w odgłosy deszczu. Po chwili dobiegły go szybkie kroki z zewnątrz i drzwi skrzypnęły. Podniósł wzrok akurat, kiedy przed nim zatrzymała się kobieta w mundurze. Krople kapały z niej na podłogę.

- To pan przywiózł kobietę z raną postrzałową? – zapytała szeryfka; była wysoką, młodą kobietą z krótkimi jasnymi włosami, które teraz były zupełnie mokre. Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – Chciałabym zadać panu kilka pytań. Na komisariacie.

- Wolałbym zostać tutaj.

- Rozumiem, ale przydałby się panu ciepły prysznic i czyste ubranie.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć; czuł, jak koszulka klei mu się do spoconego ciała. Wstał.

- Ale wrócę tutaj najszybciej, jak tylko się da.

- Oczywiście.

Recepcjonistka podała im rozłożysty parasol i szybko przecięli ulicę, wchodząc do budynku policji.

Wciągając na siebie t-shirt z logiem U.S. Marshalls czuł się dziwnie. W biurze czekał na niego kubek parującej kawy. Zajął fotel przy biurku i sięgnął po napój.

- Nazywam się Sharon Wolf. – Szeryfka wymieniła z nim uścisk dłoni.

- John Baum. – Nawet się nie zawahał przy swoim fałszywym nazwisku. – Muszę zadzwonić – dodał szybko.

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale telefony nie działają. Wiatr musiał zerwać linię. Znowu. Oto uroki mieszkania w środku lasu. – Usiadła za blatem.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Upił łyk kawy.

- Black Water. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Bill Foster, mężczyzna, który przywiózł pana i pańską siostrę, powiedział, że ranna jest policjantką. Mogę zobaczyć jej odznakę i pańskie dokumenty?

John sięgnął do torby Erici i wyjął jej portfel, po czym podał go Sharon razem ze swoim fałszywym dowodem osobistym. Kobieta wzięła odznakę i zaczęła spisywać z niej numer na komputer. Po chwili odłożyła ją na stół przed nim.

- Erica Williams, S.W.A.T. – odczytała. – Jest panną. Skąd więc różne nazwiska?

- Nasi rodzice się rozwiedli – powiedział szybko. – Zachowała nazwisko mamy.

Szeryfka wpatrywała się w niego uważnie.

- Co stało się w lesie? – zapytała wreszcie z palcami nad klawiaturą.

- Wybraliśmy się na pieszą wędrówkę; Erica kocha lasy i góry. Taki weekendowy wypad za miasto... – Urwał. - Musiał nas śledzić. Postrzelił moją siostrę i uciekł.

- Czy widział pan jego twarz?

- Nie, miał maskę.

- Podejrzewa pan kogoś? Policjanci mają wielu wrogów.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę.

Odsunęła się od biurka i wstała.

- Zawiadomię moich ludzi, żeby mieli oko na obcych w okolicy. Może nadal gdzieś tam jest.

- Dziękuję. – Dokończył kawę, myśląc o Damienie, a raczej o blaszaku z jego twarzą. Czy wybuch go zniszczył? Wątpił. Potrzebował pomocy, a tymczasem znalazł się w sytuacji żywcem z durnego horroru klasy B.

Sharon wróciła do pomieszczenia.

- Czy jest możliwość na złapanie gdzieś tutaj zasięgu? – zapytał.

- Nie w taką burzę. – Wyjrzała na ciemny, deszczowy świat za oknem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Muszę skontaktować się z mamą. Moja siostra być może tam umiera...

Kobieta wpatrywała się przez chwilę w jego twarz, po czym odsunęła szufladę i wyjęła kluczyki.

- Do wyjazdu z doliny jest trzydzieści kilometrów. Na wzgórzu można złapać zasięg. Możemy spróbować, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Podziękował jej szybko. Przebiegli po deszczu do samochodu.

Sharon jechała wolno; na drogę spłynęło grząskie błoto. Deszcz uderzał w dach auta. Milczeli.

John ściskał w dłoniach torbę Erici i jej komórkę. Przejrzał książkę telefoniczną, faktycznie znajdując kontakt „Lekarz". Przypomniał sobie o obietnicy. Na pewno do niego zadzwoni.

Pogrążył się w myślach. Od zawsze była jego mama i on. Potem zjawili się Cameron i Derek, żeby wreszcie dołączyła do nich Erica. Ale nie sama, z „rodziną". W jej telefonie komórkowym było ponad trzysta numerów, podczas gdy jego książka telefoniczna ograniczała się do dziesięciu. Była inna niż oni. Myślała o przyszłości, ale żyła tu i teraz, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie. Oprócz tego, była wesoła i uśmiechnięta, a jednak jej życie było smutne i bolesne i pewnie skrywała jeszcze niejeden sekret. Nie chciała spaść, a jednak zrobiła to dziś, biorąc na siebie kulę przeznaczoną dla niego. „Nie może umrzeć", pomyślał. Powiedziała, że ma siłę. Niech to udowodni! Znowu poczuł łzy w oczach.

- W porządku? – Usłyszał; kiwnął głową, odwracając twarz w stronę okna.

Sprawdził zasięg; nic. Deszcz zaczął zacinać mocniej, chociaż sądził, że to niemożliwe. Wycieraczki nie nadążały za strugami płynącej po szybie wody. Nagle błyskawica rozjaśniła niebo. Droga przed nimi na ułamek sekundy była jasna jak w dzień. Zobaczyli wyraźnie ludzką sylwetkę, zanim znowu zapanowały ciemności. Poczuł, jak jego serce na moment stanęło; miał złe przeczucia.

- Tam ktoś jest. – Sharon nachyliła się nad kierownicą, mrużąc oczy. John poczuł niepokój.

- Zatrzymaj auto – powiedział; zawahała się, ale po chwili zahamowała. Reflektory nie obejmowały jeszcze zbliżającego się człowieka, ale John czuł, że to wcale nie człowiek.

I wtedy znowu błysnęło. Tym razem wyraźnie dojrzał lśniący metal i spalone ubranie na cyborgu, który postrzelił Ericę i miał twarz chłopaka, którego kochała.

- Co to jest?... – Sharon wrzuciła najniższy bieg.

Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął broń i wycelował w kobietę.

- Rozjedź to.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- To nie jest człowiek, Sharon! – krzyknął. – Rozjedź to! Nie ma teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia!

Bez ostrzeżenia docisnął jej nogę za kolano do pedału gazu. Samochód wystrzelił przed siebie tak gwałtownie, że niemal wypuścił z dłoni pistolet. Pojazd zaczął nabierać prędkości.

- Jedź! – Przysunął lufę bliżej jej głowy i pociągnął kierownicę w swoją stronę. Krzyknęła, kiedy uderzyli w cyborga. Z głośnym zgrzytem wpadł pod koła; autem zatelepało. John spojrzał w lusterko; nie dojrzał ciała. Ta chwila jego nieuwagi wystarczyła jednak, żeby Sharon wytrąciła mu z ręki broń. Zahamowała.

Wyskoczył z auta na rzęsisty deszcz.

- Stój! – Kobieta wymierzyła do niego z pistoletu. Uniósł ramiona do góry.

- To jest pod autem!

Wyciągnęła kajdanki, obchodząc samochód. Cofnął się; deszcz zacinał tak mocno, że między nimi była niemal ściana z wody.


	2. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

**JOHN'S STORY, PART II**

- Sharon! – krzyknął, kiedy dojrzał wyraźny ruch przy kole.

- Potrąciłam człowieka! Przez ciebie!

- To nie człowiek! Nie ma ciała, spójrz! Chwycił się podwozia!

- Nie! – Rzuciła mu kajdanki. – Załóż je natychmiast!

- Popełniasz błąd, Sharon! – Zapiął jedną z „bransoletek" na nadgarstku.

Poprawiła dłonie na pistolecie. Nagle spod samochodu wystrzeliła ręka i zacisnęła się na jej łydce. Krzyknęła ze zdumienia i strachu, odwracając się. Obdarte do gołego metalu palce zacisnęły się mocno; kobieta szarpnęła się do tyłu, upadając na ziemię. Przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała prosto w połyskującą srebrem twarz cyborga z pustym oczodołem i stopionymi włosami. Druga ręka sięgnęła do paska kobiety i zacisnęła się na nim. Blaszak zaczął wyczołgiwać się spod samochodu. Miał przetrącone nogi.

- Rozepnij! – John chwycił ją pod ramiona i pociągnął; rozpięła pasek, ale cyborg cały czas trzymał ją za nogę. Kopnęła go drugą kilka razy, wreszcie go z siebie strącając. Chłopak pomógł jej wstać.

Nadal ściskała w dłoni pistolet; wycelowała w maszynę.

- Co to jest?! – krzyknęła; blaszak zaczął czołgać się w ich kierunku.

- Nie-człowiek. Daj mi broń.

Zawahała się.

- Sharon – ponaglił ją; wreszcie oddała mu pistolet. Strzelił terminatorowi w pusty oczodół. Cyborg znieruchomiał. Wsunął broń za pasek spodni i przykucnął obok maszyny, zdzierając reszty syntetycznej skóry z jego głowy. Nie znalazł jednak charakterystycznego otworu z chipem; Erica miała więc rację.

- Boże, mój Boże... – wyszeptała Sharon zza jego pleców.

- Nie, to dzieło ludzi – mruknął, wstając. Musiał mieć pewność, że tym razem cyborg nie wstanie.

Kazał kobiecie usiąść na fotelu pasażera, sam siadł za kierownicą i zawrócił, a potem przejechał po głowie maszyny. Usłyszeli głośny zgrzyt; Sharon zagryzła wargi. Zatrzymał auto.

- Zaraz wrócę.

Otworzył drzwi z tyłu i z trudem wciągnął blaszaka do środka. Przykrył go leżącym tam kocem i wrócił na fotel kierowcy.

- To był... robot? – zapytała cicho.

- Robot – przytaknął.

- Prawdziwy?

- Prawdziwy.

- Jak to możliwe? To my już... je budujemy?

- Będziemy – odparł chłodno. – Już niedługo.

- Niedługo?

- W przyszłości.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytała ze strachem, rozglądając się za swoją bronią.

- Dzieciakiem za kierownicą. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Reszta jest trudna do uwierzenia.

Wyjął broń i odłożył ją do schowka naprzeciw kobiety. Śledziła jego ruchy.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedział łagodnie. – Przepraszam, że w ciebie celowałem.

- Powiedz mi o tym... robocie. To on was... napadł?

- Tak. Postrzelił Ericę.

- Która nie jest twoją siostrą, prawda?

- Nie jest. Skąd wiedziałaś?

- Widziałam jej zdjęcie. Zero podobieństwa. Lepiej mówić, że jest się rodziną. Czasem ktoś musi podjąć ważną decyzję, na przykład przy operacji. Wtedy lepiej skłamać, mam rację?

Kiwnął głową.

- Dlaczego ten robot was zaatakował?

- To długa historia.

- Mamy czas. Do końca burzy, o ile się nie mylę.

- Jeśli ją usłyszysz, staniesz się częścią tego wszystkiego. A byś tego nie chciała, wierz mi.

- Skąd ta pewność? Jestem ciekawa. I mogę pomóc.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym zaczął opowiadać. Kiedy przejechali kilkanaście kilometrów, a deszcz nadal padał i oboje czuli chłód mokrych ubrań, sprawdził komórki ostatni raz i zawrócili. John uznał, że lepiej by było, gdyby siedział teraz przy Erice. Jego matka powtarzała mu zawsze, jak ważne jest, żeby do niej dzwonił. „Żebym wiedziała, że nadal żyjesz", mówiła mu. Bał się, że jeśli kiedyś nie zadzwoni... Odgonił złe myśli. Skontaktuje się z nią rano, po burzy.

Sharon milczała. Widziała blaszaka na własne oczy; czuła chłód metalu na skórze, musiała więc mu uwierzyć. Powiedział jej o zbliżającej się wojnie i SKYNECIE. Przemilczał swój udział w niej, wspominając tylko, że on i pewna grupa ludzi walczy o lepszą przyszłość. Podziękował jej za wszystko i wrócił do szpitala.

Erica leżała podłączona do kilku pikających maszyn. Lekarz powiedział mu, że miała wiele szczęścia: jakieś półgodziny dłużej i wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć. Nie odzyskała jednak jak na razie przytomności; jej stan był ciężki, ale stabilny. Te wiadomości sprawiły, że poczuł ulgę.

Usiadł obok łóżka. Włosy dziewczyny rozsypały się na bieli szpitalnej poduszki. Poczuł ścisk w gardle. Jej twarz była taka spokojna; wyglądała, jakby po prostu spała. Pamiętał o obietnicy.

Pożyczył laptop od recepcjonistki, mówiąc, że chce pograć w pasjansa, bo to pozwoli mu choć na chwilę oderwać myśli od stanu jego ukochanej siostry.

Wrócił do Erici. Ostrożnie wyjął kabel z jej potylicy i podłączył go do komputera. Pojawiła się jakaś plansza na cały ekran, a potem okienka haseł zaczęły wypełniać się same. Wreszcie zobaczył pulpit niczym w Windowsie pełen różnych folderów.

- Witaj, Mózgu – szepnął.

Znalazł otwarty plik; włączył nagranie. Monitor wypełniła ciemność. Pomyślał, że coś się musiało zepsuć, ale po chwili pojawił się jaśniejszy pasek. Przecinały go cienkie, prostopadłe kreseczki; nie od razu zrozumiał, że to rzęsy. Wreszcie Erica otworzyła Oko. Odsunęła się łagodnie od Damiena. Drgnął, widząc jego twarz; pomyślał o cyborgu.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że się całowali, dlatego miała zamknięte oczy. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, a tymczasem dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka znowu, nie od razu zamykając powieki. Na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od komputera; czuł się dziwnie, oglądając tak intymną scenę.

Kiedy znowu spojrzał na ekran, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, bo oto Erica sięgnęła do spodni Damiena. Ten pozwolił się dotknąć, ale szybko ujął jej dłoń. Wpatrywał się łagodnie w dziewczynę.

- _Nie, Erica_ – szepnął, muskając ustami jej dłoń. – _Nie..._

- _Dlaczego?_ – Wyciągnęła drugą rękę i sięgnęła do jego rozporka.

- _Ja... umieram_ – powiedział, chwytając jej obie ręce i mocno je ściskając. – _Nie warto_.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w jej smukłe palce.

- _Mam raka mózgu_. – Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie beznamiętnie.

Erica spuściła wzrok na własne kolana. Długo milczała.

- _Dlatego nie walczysz? _– zapytała wreszcie słabo. Przysunął jej dłonie do swojej twarzy.

- _Nie_. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – _Powinienem walczyć i chcę walczyć –_ rzucił twardo, marszcząc brwi. – _My walczymy_.

Wpatrywała się w niego. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- _My_ – powiedział. -_ Connorowie_

John drgnął przed ekranem komputera, wpatrując się w twarz Damiena.

- _Jesteś... bratem Johna? _

- _Tak. Nie tak sławnym – _rzucił z goryczą. _– Synem Sary Connor i Dereka Reese'a. _

- _Znałam Dereka. _

- _Wiem. Uratowałaś mu kiedyś życie. Dziękuję. _– Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

John nachylił się nad monitorem. Jak dopiero teraz mógł zauważyć, jak Damien jest podobny do jego – ich – matki?... Kolor włosów, łagodny kształt nosa i rysy twarzy. Oczy chłopaka były tak brązowe, jak oczy jego wuja. Patrzył na Damiena Okiem Erici. Miał brata. Będzie miał brata?... Dlatego Erica tutaj jest? Żeby przypilnować, żeby Damien Connor przyszedł na świat?

- _Nie znałem rodziców_. – Damien spuścił wzrok. – _Mama... mama zginęła od kuli. Przeze mnie. Kazała zostać w samochodzie, a ja nie posłuchałem. Miałem tylko trzy lata. Za mało, żeby ją pamiętać. Nie pamiętam jej twarzy, ale pamiętam... pamiętam, jak pachniała. _– Uśmiechnął się gorzko; John poczuł łzy w oczach. – _Zawsze pachniała prochem, benzyną, ale także sobą. Tak charakterystycznie. W jej ramionach czułem się najbezpieczniej. Kiedy zginęła, długo nie rozumiałem, że to moja wina. Minęło kilka lat i wreszcie zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego John mnie nie znienawidził. Ale on mnie po prostu kochał, wiesz? Byłem jedyną rodziną, jaką miał; tylko ja mu zostałem. Byłem dla niego najważniejszy. Powiedział, że nie chce, żebym walczył. Zgodziłem się. Chciałem mu jakoś wynagrodzić... śmierć mamy. Nie, „wynagrodzić" to złe słowo... Postanowiłem już zawsze być mu posłusznym, żeby nikt przeze mnie znowu nie zginął. Dlatego nie walczę. _

Zamilkł. Erica wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa.

- _Ale pewnego dnia nie posłuchałem go..._

_- I co się wtedy stało? _– zapytała cicho. – _Coś złego?... _

- _Nie. _– Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. _– Wtedy poznałem ciebie. _

Czuł, że Erica na filmie także się uśmiechnęła. Nagle monitor zgasł. Aż podskoczył; chciał wiedzieć, co było dalej. Spojrzał na leżącą obok dziewczynę. Poczuł wzruszenie.

Oddał komputer na recepcję i wrócił do Erici. Usiadł obok łóżka i ujął jej lewą dłoń, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Nadal był blada, ale czuł, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Miał najprawdziwszy mętlik w głowie. Tysiące myśli przelatywały niczym błyskawice. Nie wiedział nawet, której poświęcić więcej czasu. Właśnie dowiedział się, jak zginęła jego matka. Dowiedział się także, że ma młodszego brata, którego kochała Erica. Bo co do jej uczuć nie miał wątpliwości.

Ale on, John Connor, też kochał Ericę Williams. I to właśnie z nim była w przyszłości. Damien miał raka. Umarł?... Przypomniał sobie o tym, co Cameron powiedziała o jego matce. Podobno zmarła na nowotwór.

Derek. Brat jego ojca z jego matką?... Derek kochał Sarę. Tak myślał; miał rację. Mieli syna.

Damien Connor był jego bratem. Kiedy się urodzi?

Spojrzał na Ericę; nie mogła mu teraz odpowiedzieć. Mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

- Chce pan koc? – Usłyszał. Pielęgniarka stała w progu.

- Nie, dziękuję.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w leżącą kobietę, po czym odeszła.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Obudziło go postrząsanie; otworzył oczy i zobaczył Sharon.

- Przestało padać – powiedziała łagodnie.

Otarł twarz i wstał. Erica nadal była nieprzytomna. Sprawdził telefon. Była tylko jedna kreska. Wyszedł na zewnątrz szpitala i wybrał numer swojej mamy z komórki dziewczyny.

- Erica? – Kiedy usłyszał nerwowy ton w głosie Sary, poczuł dziwne wzruszenie.

- Mamo, jesteśmy w Black Water. Erica została postrzelona przez cyborga, który zastawił na nas pułapkę. Jest w szpitalu. Zoperowali ją; jej stan jest stabilny. Mnie nic nie jest.

- John... – zaczęła słabo, ale urwała. – Zostańcie tam. Przyjedziemy, rozumiesz?

- Tak. Mamo?...

- Co się stało?...

- Kocham cię, wiesz?

- Ja też się kocham, John. Do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia. – Rozłączył się.

Przeszedł kilka kroków między kałużami.

- Co zrobimy z tym robotem? – Usłyszał. Sharon podeszła do niego powoli.

- Zabiorę go. Przyjadą po mnie. Nie martw się.

- Nie martwię się. – Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Twoja dziewczyna ma się nieco lepiej?

Posłał jej uśmiech.

- Tak, jest silna. Wyjdzie z tego.

- Kobiety z reguły są silne. – Przytaknął jej. – Myślałam o tym, co powiedziałeś. Wojna z maszynami? Taki _Matrix _w realu? Ja... będę walczyła.

- Dzięki. – Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń; uścisnęła ją.

Nagle w jego kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Alex. Odebrał z wahaniem.

- To ja – powiedział szybko.

- Johnny? – Usłyszał w słuchawce; Sharon skinęła mu głową i ruszyła w stronę posterunku. – Dzwonię do tej wariatki o ósmej rano, a odbierasz ty? Co tam się działo w nocy, co?

- Dużo. Długo by opowiadać.

- No, no, wierzę. – Roześmiała się. – Ranyści, wreszcie się do ciebie dobrała. Ona zawsze tylko: John i John, a teraz co? Wreszcie John całkiem na serio. Zawsze cię kochała. A zresztą, pewnie ci to powiedziała, nie?

- Powiedziała. – Jego głos zadrżał.

- Dobra, dobra. Słuchaj, przekaż jej, że wpadłam na Timura. Nadal chce tego wywiadu, okej?

- Okej.

- No to, trzymajcie się. Nie podrapała cię, co?

- Nie.

- Masz szczęście. Buziaczki! – Rozłączyła się.

Czuł się źle, że okłamał najlepszą przyjaciółkę Erici, ale może to i lepiej dla niej.

_Zawsze cię kochała_. Te słowa nadal słyszał w swojej głowie. Erica kochała przecież Damiena. Ale jego brata na razie tu nie było i nie wiedział, kiedy będzie.

Wreszcie wybrał numer Lekarza. Ktoś odebrał po trzecim sygnale. Męski głos.

- Halo?

- Dzwonię w imieniu Erici Williams – powiedział szybko.

- Coś się jej stało?

- Tak, została postrzelona.

- Gdzie jesteście?

- Black Water.

- Przyślę helikopter. Będziemy w kontakcie, panie...?

- Connor. – Nie zawahał się z odpowiedzią.

- Będziemy w kontakcie, _sir. _– Zakończył rozmowę bardzo oficjalnym tonem.

John wrócił do Erici i znowu wziął ją za rękę. Chciał, żeby już się obudziła. Żeby znowu się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała coś bardzo dwuznacznego jak zwykle. Niech wróci. Musi wrócić.

Uniósł jej dłoń i przytulił ją do swojego policzka tak, jak zrobił to Damien na nagraniu.

Miał wiele pytań, które musiały jednak poczekać.

- Wracaj już, Erica – powiedział wreszcie. – Wracaj.


	3. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART I

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART I**

Moje życie na zawsze zmieniły trzy zdania. Dwa z nich usłyszałem. Jedno powiedziałem sam.

- Mama kazała ci być dzielnym, rozumiesz, Damien?

Z tego dnia pamiętam bardzo mało; miałem tylko trzy lata. John posadził mnie na fotelu pasażera, zapinając szybko pasem. Pachniał krwią; potem zrozumiałem, że krwią mamy. Szybko usiadł obok mnie i rzucił pistolet na deskę rozdzielczą. Wyrwał kabelki spod kierownicy i odpalił auto. Pamiętam, że miał łzy w oczach. Spojrzałem na tylne siedzenie. Mamy nie było, a ja bałem się zapytać dlaczego i gdzie jest. Wpatrywałem się w brata; płakał, więc ja też zacząłem. Nie kazał mi przestać. Czułem, jak auto nabiera prędkości. Tego samego dnia, sprawdzając magazynki, powiedział, że mama już nie wróci. Dodał, że jest nareszcie bezpieczna, więc się ucieszyłem. Byłem tylko małym dzieckiem.

- Ma na imię Theodore i od dziś będzie się tobą opiekował.

Z twarzy Johna przeniosłem spojrzenie na twarz wysokiego mężczyzny. Miałem osiem lat, nie potrafiłem dobrze czytać, a liczenie do stu było dla mnie pewnym problemem, ale wiedziałem, że Theodore nie jest człowiekiem.

- Nie chcę go – powiedziałem, ale wiedziałem, że mój brat i tak postawi na swoim.

- Bez gadania, Damien – ofuknął mnie.

Spojrzałem na terminatora.

- Ma durne imię. Za długie.

- Reaguje tylko na nie. – Wcisnął mi w dłoń śrubokręt. – Chcesz to zmienić, pogrzeb mu w chipie.

- Nie umiem.

- Więc czas najwyższy, żebyś się nauczył – oparł chłodno.

Pokiwałem głową; John zostawił mnie samego. Spojrzałem podejrzliwie na blaszaka.

- Będę mówił do ciebie Theo – powiedziałem twardo, ściskając w dłoni śrubokręt.

Miałem rację. Theodore został Theo, a ja dobrze poznałem tajemnice programowania cyborgów.

- Ja biorę cię taką, jaka jesteś – powiedziałem wesołym tonem, co było trudne, kiedy serce bije jak szalone, a w głowie panuje chaos. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat poznałem dziewczynę, którą pokochałem od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Erica Williams była piękna; miała długie, falujące włosy; kobiety w moich czasach nie nosiły takich długich włosów, bo przeszkadzały w walce, wplątywały się w karabiny, zaczepiały o wystające rury, ale ona nie przerzuciła się na krótką fryzurę. To, co mi wykrzyczała i jej loki właśnie sprawiły, że zapragnąłem poznać ją lepiej. Wiedziałem, że będzie to trudne, ale jeszcze tego samego dnia zabrałem się za programowanie Theo. Sam nie mogłem opuszczać bazy; postanowiłem więc wysyłać mojego cyborga. Plan wydawał się idealny.

Nie mogłem spać. Myślałem o niej cały czas. O jej twarzy; miała duże, zielone oczy, obok lewego, na skroni miała niewielką bliznę; o jej ustach, jak musiały się pięknie uśmiechać; o jej ciele, ale tutaj działała głównie moja wyobraźnia, bo luźny mundur niewiele zdradzał. Zacząłem o niej myśleć jako o „mojej Erice".

- Hej, Damien, co z tobą? – Usłyszałem; Allison usiadła na rogu stołu. – Mówiłam coś do ciebie.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

Wpatrywała się we mnie z uśmiechem.

- Zauważyłam właśnie. Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

Przez chwilę grzebałem w jej przenośnym komputerze z nawigatorem.

- Nie, powiedz mi lepiej, jak ma na imię. – Szturchnęła mnie łokciem.

- Kto? – Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- Och, przestań, Connor. Mów. I gdzie jest Theo, co?

Lubiłem Allison; miała dobre serce i, co najważniejsze, była z moim bratem. Kochali się.

- Kiedy wyruszasz na nową misję? – zapytałem, zmieniając temat.

- Rano.

- Nie powinnaś.

- Znasz mnie przecież. Jestem szpiegiem. I nie znoszę bezczynności.

- Gdyby kazał ci zostać, zostałabyś?

Westchnęła.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałby mi, żebym została – rzuciła gorzko.

- Ale przecież cię kocha.

- A ja kocham jego, ale bycie razem... Nie teraz. Mamy wojnę, zapomniałeś?

- Jakże bym mógł – mruknąłem; klepnęła mnie w ramię, wstając.

- Jak wrócę, zostanę na dłużej, w porządku? Odpocznę. I może pogadam z Johnem, żeby wypuścił cię wreszcie z tej złotej klatki, pasuje?

- Pasuje. – Posłałem jej uśmiech.

Nie wróciła, a mój brat oszalał z niepewności. Wyruszył na poszukiwania. Miałem więcej wolności, więc wymykałem się z bazy. Czułem jednak pustkę; Allison była moją przyjaciółką i jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, kim jestem. Theo tymczasem zaprzyjaźnił się z Ericą. Co wieczór wracał i oglądałem to, co nagrał. Całe noce spędzałem, oglądając, jak moja ukochana spędza dnie. Szybko zrozumiałem, że z dziewczyną jest coś nie tak. Mój terminator opowiedział mi jej historię. Też straciła rodziców, jak była dzieckiem, ale ona to pamiętała bardzo dobrze. Spadli na jej oczach. To ją zmieniło. Wciąż robiła szalone rzeczy. Podejmowała się różnych misji; pociągało ją ryzyko. Theo miał na nią oko, ale nie potrafił jej przekonać, żeby czegoś nie robiła; była zbyt uparta. Zrozumiałem, że ciężko jest kochać kogoś, kto niczego się nie boi.

- Miłość to w ogóle cholernie ciężka rzecz – mruknęła Keira, nie odrywając oczu od pracy, a Gabe uśmiechał się tylko łagodnie.

Uwielbiałem ich towarzystwo i cieszyłem się, że John pozwolił mi z nimi pracować. Budowaliśmy mu nowy model terminatora. Gabriel miał dostać nowe ciało. Lepsze. Z _kamienia filozoficznego._

Tymczasem John wrócił do bazy. Nie było go cały tydzień. Wiedziałem, że coś znalazł. Coś przyniósł. Zamknął się w swojej pracowni i nie chciał nikogo widzieć.

- Allison wróciła – powiedział, stając w progu mojej kwatery. Wpatrywałem się w niego zdumiony. Jego oczy dziwnie błyszczały. Poszedłem za nim. I wtedy ją zobaczyłem; siedziała na łóżku.

- Witaj, Damien. – Jej głos zabrzmiał tak beznamiętnie, że aż drgnąłem.

- To nie jest Allison. – Spojrzałem na Johna. – To blaszak!

Uderzył mnie; poczułem w ustach smak krwi. Chwycił mnie za koszulę pod szyją.

- Nie nazywaj Allison „blaszakiem" – syknął – rozumiesz?...

Pokiwałem głową; wtedy mnie puścił.

Dni mijały. „Żyłem" życiem Erici; chodziła tam, gdzie chciała; robiła to, co chciała, a ja razem z nią. Była coraz piękniejsza; kochałem ją coraz bardziej. Często chodziłem do Keiry, żeby trzymać się z dala od „Allison".

Oglądałem właśnie nowe nagranie, kiedy wyczułem za sobą czyjąś obecność.

- Czego chcesz? – mruknąłem; terminatorka zbliżyła się do mnie.

- Co oglądasz? – zapytała. Milczałem.

- Idź do Johna, Allison.

- Nazywa się Cameron. – Usłyszałem; szybko wyłączyłem komputer i spojrzałem na Johna.

Coś się zmieniło, wiedziałem to. A potem wysłał ją z misją w czasie tak, jak wysłał Kyle'a. Myślałem, że wszystko wróci do normy, ale myliłem się. Zbudował Julie i spędzał z nią całe dnie tak, jak wcześniej z Allison-Cameron. Oddaliśmy się od siebie. Tracił rozum, a ja nie mogłem mu pomóc.

Jakiś czas później poznałem tatę. John wysłał go w przeszłość. Dla mamy. Nie powiedział Derekowi nic o mnie. Tak, jak wtedy, kiedy podrzucił mu jej zdjęcie.

Tymczasem u Keiry zjawił się Chris Land. Gabriel go uratował i przyniósł do ich kryjówki.

- Znamy się? – zapytał mnie chłopak podejrzliwie.

Znałem go z nagrań Theo. Wielbiciel mojej Erici. Powtarzała, że dupek z niego. Przystojny, ale dupek.

- Powiedzmy – odparłem, czując ukłucie zazdrości. Chris był blisko niej, rozmawiał z nią, dotykał.

O tym, że świat jest niesprawiedliwy, myślałem nie raz.

Tymczasem pewnej nocy Theo zjawił się poważnie poharatany. Powiedział mi, że walczył z komarem i uratował Ericę. Dodał, że wie, kim jest, ale nie boi się go. Ucieszyłem się.

- Zapytała, czy podobają mi się jej włosy. Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć.

- Następnym razem powiedz jej, że ma najpiękniejsze włosy na świecie. – Uśmiechnąłem się.

Ale moja radość nie trwała długo. Zjawił się Adams i powiedział Johnowi o spotkaniu z Ericą i Theo. Mój brat był wściekły. Powiedziałem mu prawdę. To rozgniewało go jeszcze bardziej. Przeprogramował mojego terminatora.

- Obiecałeś mi, Damien – warknął. – Obiecałeś, że będziesz mnie słuchał. Nie chcesz, żeby znowu ktoś zginął, prawda? – Kiwnąłem słabo głową. – Theo ma chronić ciebie.

Dwa tygodnie zajęło mi przeprogramowanie cyborga. Wreszcie obszedłem zabezpieczenia Johna. Sam przecież kazał mi się tego nauczyć.

- Nie potrzebuję Theo w bazie – powiedziałem odważnie, wpatrując się w brata. – Będzie z Ericą. Ja wezmę Julie, jak będę szedł do Keiry. Postanowiłem już.

A potem była ta cała misja na Pustyni. Dowiedziałem się o niej od Johna dopiero, jak konwój wyruszył.

- Twoja Erica pojechała za Miasto – rzucił beznamiętnie. – Znałem jej rodziców. Nie żyją.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie mogłem spać ze strachu o nią. Zwariowała. Już dawno, wiedziałem o tym zbyt dobrze. Nie wrócili następnego dnia. Wiedziałem o ataku i odchodziłem od zmysłów.

Kiedy usłyszałem, że konwój wrócił i poznałem nazwiska ocalałych, nie mogłem posiąść się ze szczęścia.

- Theo się zepsuł. Przez nią.

Od razu zabrałem się za naprawianie jego systemu. Stracił połowę danych, ale udało mi się odtworzyć wydarzenia z Pustyni. John oglądał razem ze mną. Kilka dni później awansował Ericę i resztę bohaterskiego oddziału; nie tylko odzyskali ważne dane, ale i szczęśliwie dowieźli cysternę z ropą. Powiedział mi o Adamsie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś – inny człowiek – stanie przeciwko nam. Stracił kobietę, którą kochał. Nawet nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jego bólu. Myślałem o Erice. Naprawiłem Theo i znowu wysłałem go do dziewczyny.

Dużo czasu spędzałem u Keiry; bardzo zaprzyjaźniłem się z Chrisem i powiedziałem mu o Erice.

- Tą wariatkę? Serio? – Podśmiewał się ze mnie bardzo długo. – Wpadłeś, chłopie.

Uśmiechałem się tylko, słuchając tych docinków.

- Szczęścia życzę, Connor – powtarzał, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

Gabriel dostał nowe ciało. John był zadowolony, ale kazał pracować dalej. Chciał jeszcze jednego. Albo lepiej całą armię.

Zawsze dziwiłem się, że rocznicę przejęcia władzy przez mojego brata traktowano jako święto. Tego dnia wymknąłem się z bazy, żeby popatrzeć na Ericę; towarzyszyła mi Julie. Byłem ciekawy, jak będzie ubrana, czy będzie tańczyła. Dziewczyna jednak wyszła z Theo.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powtarzał jej mój cyborg.

- Daj spokój. – Zatrzymali się na nadbrzeżu i Erica zaczęła się rozbierać; znieruchomiałem.

Po chwili zrozumiałem, co chce zrobić. Sprawdziła latarkę i skoczyła do wody.

Od razu podbiegłem do Theo.

- Chce zobaczyć wrak myśliwca, który leży na dnie – wyjaśnił mi. – Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł.

- Bo tak jest – syknąłem.

Nie wynurzała się długo; zbyt długo. Niewiele myśląc, zrzuciłem buty i skoczyłem do wody.

Zaplątała się w siatkę; nie oddychała, kiedy wyciągnąłem ją na brzeg. Od razu zacząłem robić jej sztuczne oddychanie. Nie wiedziałam, jak długo dokładnie była pod wodą. Cały się trząsłem. Nagle Julie odepchnęła mnie i sama zaczęła ją reanimować. Usłyszałem, jak dziewczynie pękają żebra; krzyknąłem.

I wtedy Erica zaczęła kaszleć. Theo pomógł jej przewrócić się na bok; pluła wodą. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, ale szybko ją cofnąłem i wstałem. Bałem się ją poznać. Bałem się, że mnie nie pokocha. Idiota. Uciekłem.

Myślałem, że po tej przygodzie zmądrzeje, ale myliłem się. Zaciągnęła się do _Aniołów. _

Poskarżyłem się Johnowi.

- Nic nie jest piękne i proste, Damien – powiedział mi. – Wszystko jest ponure i popieprzone.

- Chcę walczyć u jej boku.

- To niemożliwe. Dałeś jej Theo, jeśli on jej nie upilnuje, ty tego nie zrobisz.

- Znajdź jej pracę w bazie.

- Myślisz, że w ten sposób zatrzymasz ją przy sobie?

- Poproszę ją, żeby została ze mną.

- Nie posłucha. Kocha wolność.

- Jak Allison? – zapytałem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

- Jak Allison – przytaknął.

Dowiedziałem się o kolejnej misji na Pustynię. Czułem, że Erica będzie chciała się zaciągnąć. Tym bardziej, że chodziło o jedną z jej znajomych. Theo nie mógł jej od tego odwieźć, porozmawiałem więc z Roxy.

- Jesteś koleżanką Erici Williams? – zaczepiłem ją; spojrzała na mnie badawczo.

- Przyjaciółką. A ty?

Odsłoniłem twarz.

- Nieważne. Powiedz jej, żeby nie jechała na Pustynię, dobrze?

- I tak pojedzie.

- Chociaż spróbuj, proszę.

- Sam jej to powiedz.

- Nie mogę. Roxy, proszę.

W końcu westchnęła i powiedziała, że się zgadza.

Nie pomogło. Erica pojechała. Przywiozła świeżą ranę, a Theo poważną dziurę w brzuchu.

- Kiedyś ci go rozwali – powiedział John, zerkając na mojego cyborga.

- To zbuduję jej nowego – mruknąłem.

Często oglądał ze mną „filmy" z moją Ericą; to nas zbliżyło do siebie. Zaczęliśmy więcej rozmawiać, jak kiedyś, przed tym, zanim został generałem. Powiedział mi o tym, że chciałby sprawdzić, czy mechaniczne części można wykorzystać jako protezy. „Taki eksperyment", powtarzał.

- Ale kto chciałby w połowie być maszyną? – pytał retorycznie.


	4. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II**

Trwały walki o Seerano Point. Erica na szczęście miała inne zadania. Robiła za kuriera.

Pewnego dnia doszła mnie jednak wiadomość, że oddział Pyle'a, w którym służyła, dostał misję na zachodzie Miasta, czyli cholernie blisko Maszynowni, „bazy" wroga. Przeklinałem w duchu, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbym wreszcie do niej dołączyć. Szalony pomysł szybko wprowadziłem w życie. W płaszczu i goglach zameldowałem się u dowódcy. Ucieszył się z dodatkowego karabinu. A ja z tego, że będę blisko Erici. Nie myślałem w ogóle o niebezpieczeństwie. Była tylko ona. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Zostałem rozpoznany przez Theo.

- Nadal jest priorytetem – syknąłem, kiedy zrównał ze mną krok.

Erica szła przed nami, rozmawiając cicho z Victorem Lancasterem. Związała włosy w warkocz. I miała obcisłe spodnie. Od samego patrzenia robiło mi się gorąco.

- Theo! – ofuknęła mojego cyborga.

- Idź – szepnąłem. Posłuchał mnie. Był jej.

Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Rozpoczęła się regularna wymiana ognia. Kule latały tuż nad moją głową, ale ja bałem się tylko i wyłącznie o Ericę. Ta radziła sobie jednak świetnie. Była w końcu w swoim żywiole. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znalazła się obok mnie, wymieniając magazynek.

- W porządku? – zapytała; kiwnąłem głową.

Maszyny podeszły bliżej. Erica gdzieś pobiegła, ale Theo został ze mną.

- Idź za nią! – krzyknąłem, odpychając go. – Jest priorytetem!

- Priorytetem jest ochrona Damiena Connora.

Przekląłem. John musiał w nim grzebać! Nie było jednak czasu na programowanie nowej misji.

- Theo, błagam! Pilnuj Erici, słyszysz?

Terminator patrzył na mnie uważnie, po czym wreszcie wstał.

- Dobrze – pochwaliłem go.

Tego dnia zostałem postrzelony po raz pierwszy w życiu. Kiedyś to musiało nastąpić. Ericę też postrzelili, ale kula tylko przeszła na wylot jej ramię. Ja dostałem w nogę. Musiałem szybko zatamować krew. Znalazły mnie Wilki.

- Blaszak Connora. – Usłyszałem. – Czyja to krew?

- Nie moja – odpowiedziałem wyćwiczonym, beznamiętnym tonem, chociaż ból niemal odbierał mi zmysły.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Wy nie krwawicie. Wygodnie macie. Zabrać go!

Tylko kilka osób w samym centrum bazy wiedziało o tym, kim byłem. Ci z drugiego „kręgu" mieli mnie za blaszaka. Pomysł Johna. Naprawdę wyglądałem na cyborga. Do bazy wróciłem więc jako maszyna.

Mój brat był wściekły. Nie miałem nic na swoją obronę.

- Przymykałem oko na te głupoty – grzmiał – ale teraz to się skończy. Pierdolone szczeniackie zauroczenie, a ty będziesz mi tutaj lazł jak jakiś _kamikaze _pod kule_,_ kurwa mać!

- Kiedy był czas na „szczeniackie zauroczenia" – syknąłem – siedziałem i uczyłem się budowy chipów.

Miałem szlaban na wychodzenie, nawet do Keiry. Zabawne. Całe moje życie było jednym wielkim szlabanem. Ale znosiłem wszystko dzielnie. Theo nadal kręcił się przy Erice. Dwa razy zmieniałem jego program, bo John wciąż wgrywał mu nowe. Wreszcie machnął ręką i dał nam spokój.

- Jak tagujesz nagrania z Ericą? – zapytałem któregoś wieczoru Theo.

- Czterema tagami: _Erica, Williams, Damien, miłość. _

Spojrzałem na niego uważnie.

- Dlaczego akurat tak?

- To logiczne tagi – odparł. Pokiwałem rozbawiony głową.

Jakiś czas potem mój terminator zjawił się później niż zwykle. Wziąłem kabel.

- Nie będziesz chciał tego oglądać, Damien – powiedział mi.

- Niby dlaczego? – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Erica mnie pocałowała.

Wpatrywałem się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Co... zrobiła?... – wydukałem.

- Pocałowała mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedziała, że chce mnie pocałować, żeby zobaczyć, jak to jest.

- A ty?

- Zgodziłem się.

- Dlaczego się zgodziłeś?

Stał wyprostowany i milczał.

- Powiedziała coś więcej? Że cię kocha czy coś w tym stylu?

- Nie. Ona wiele rzeczy robi z ciekawości.

- Pokaż mi nagranie.

Nie kłamał; pocałowała go z czystej ciekawości. Powiedziała, że nic do niego nie czuje. Ale ja czułem smutek; pomyślałem o Johnie i Cameron, w której widział swoją ukochaną Allison, której słuchał, z którą sypiał. A co jeśli Erica widziała w Theo coś więcej niż maszynę? Co jeśli go kochała? W głębi serca? Powtarzała, że nie chce być z żadnym mężczyzną. Theo był blaszakiem. Może... Może...

Poczułem złość. Theo miał ją chronić, bo ja nie mogłem. Nie chciałem, żeby zastąpił moje miejsce u jej boku. To ja ją kochałem. Nagle drgnąłem. Przypomniałem sobie o tagach. Nie mówiłem Theo, co do niej czuję, dlaczego więc otagował te nagrania słowem _miłość_? Jego program ewoluował?...

Następnego ranka kazałem mu zostać.

- Masz błąd w systemie – powiedziałem chłodno.

- Erica mnie potrzebuje.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Ona potrzebuje drugiego człowieka. Mnie.

- Nie. Ona potrzebuje mnie. Ty jesteś słaby. Ludzie są słabi.

Poczułem rosnącą wściekłość. Wyłączyłem Theo i schowałem jego chip.

Leżałem na łóżku, oglądając jedno z nagrań z Ericą, kiedy zjawił się John. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

- Coś się stało? – zapytałem, siadając.

- Chodzi o twoją Ericę.

Moje serce na chwilę przestało bić.

- Wpadła na terminatora. Żyje, ale jest w ciężkim stanie.

- Erica... – wyszeptałem. – Boże... Muszę ją zobaczyć.

Kiwnął głową. Moje nogi były jak z waty, kiedy szedłem za Johnem.

To była moja wina. Pomyślałem o Theo. Chciał do niej iść, a ja go powstrzymałem.

Jeśli umrze... Nie może umrzeć.

Nie potrafiłem opisać słowami tego, co zobaczyłem. Byłem bólem, byłem rozpaczą.

Wsunąłem dłoń w jej włosy. Były miękkie, ale posklejane krwią. Widziałem bandaż na jej twarzy; zakrywał prawe oko. Ująłem jej dłoń i pocałowałem.

- Zróbmy to, John – powiedziałem wreszcie twardo. – Twój eksperyment. Spróbujmy.

Stał obok mnie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Milczał; czułem łzy w oczach.

- Nie mamy wystarczającej wiedzy. To może się nie udać.

- Musi się udać. I uda się, John.

Znowu pocałowałem jej dłoń.

- Ty już zapomniałeś, co to znaczy kogoś kochać – szepnąłem. – Ja dopiero dowiaduję się, jak to jest. Nie zabieraj mi tej szansy. Uratuj ją, błagam. Uratuj moją Ericę.

- Jeśli sama będzie chciała zostać uratowana.

- Oczywiście, że będzie chciała. Kocha życie najbardziej na świecie! Znam ją, John!

Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Wahał się.

- Jeśli ona umrze – zacząłem szeptem – zabiję się.

Wytrzymałem jego wzrok. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobrze – powiedział wreszcie. – Jeśli sama będzie chciała zostać uratowana.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptałem; nachyliłem się nad dziewczyną i pocałowałem ją w usta.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZYNASTEJ**


End file.
